


Like Dumb Teenagers

by lukeisfobaf (polie121900)



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Choir AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 14:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14620371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polie121900/pseuds/lukeisfobaf
Summary: Simon and Baz are both at All-State Honors Choir. There are dorms. You know what's up.





	Like Dumb Teenagers

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I had wrote this whole thing on my music while I was at rehearsal then transcribed it onto my phone to put it on here so if you see a dumb mistake could you hit me up? I'm writing this on my phone let me LIVE

"Seriously Penny, I'm going to be fine."

Penny looked at the fair haired boy in front of her, her eyebrows scrunched up in concern. "You sure? Your rehearsal gets done an hour earlier than mine, so you'll have to head back to the dorms by yourself."

Simon rolled his eyes. "Penny, I'm 17, not a toddler." Noticing her face of genuine concern, he continued, "I'll be fine, I promise, don't worry."

"Alright." She conceded with a sigh. "I have to get to rehearsal. So do you."

Simon offered a smile, his eyebrows raised slightly in amusement. "I'll see you at lunch?"

Penny nodded with a grin. "Oh, most definitely." As she walked away, she flipped him a peace sign, not even bothering to turn and look at him. "Later, Si."

As soon as Penny disappeared through the doorway, Simon dropped the smile, his eyes glazing over slightly. Clutching his folder to his chest, he took a silent deep breath. Everything was going to be totally fine.

To be perfectly honest, Simon completely zoned out when entering the room and finding a seat. The tenors were in the top two rows on the left, so he just ended up sitting on the very edge of the risers on the very top row. Yeah, it was a little anti-social of him, but whatever. 

Unfortunately, his post-Penny nonsocial-ability was almost immediately interrupted by a very smiley, very blonde girl in a very white dress standing on the floor in front of him, apparently trying to start a conversation with him.

"Hi..!" She said sweetly, smiling up at him. "Simon, right?"

Simon looked down at his name tag. Simon looked down at her. He raised his eyebrows.

The girl giggled sheepishly, looking down at her shoes for a moment before returning her gaze to Simon. "Sorry, it's been a while, hasn't it? I should've introduced myself." She fiddled with her name tag. "I'm Agatha, remember? We met last year at state?" 

Oh. Right. Agatha.

"Uh, hi, nice to see you.... again." Simon mustered out.

Her face lit up. "I'm so glad you remember me! Oh, and congrats on making it to all state again!"

He offered a crooked smile. "You too."

She beamed. "Thanks! I was so worried about the memorization test, but I guess I knew more than I thought I did."

As she giggled again, Simon zoned out.... again. When he managed to finally snap back to attention, Agatha was still babbling on about something or other, so basically, nothing had changed. Well, there was one new thing.

Someone was staring at him.

More specifically, a baritone (or, someone who was sitting in the baritone section, at least) with very dark hair and quite possibly the palest skin in the world was glaring at him, his light eyes baring right I to him like knives. Simon could feel the negative energy surrounding him, the rage stabbing straight through him.

Simon looked at Agatha. Still talking. 

Simon looked at the boy. Still glaring.

He caught his eye. 

The boy didn't look away.

"Alright everyone, can we please take our seats so we can begin?"

The directors voice sliced through the high-schooler's chatter, breaking the tension between the two boys. As Agatha returned to her seat and the room quieted down, the director began to lead warmups. He occasionally would stop and make a quick joke, which would often earn a laugh from the choir, but he soon continued soon.

The five hour rehearsal went by quickly. Every so often, the boy from earlier would shoot glares in Simon's direction, but he made no attempt to induce a conflict, so Simon ignored it. Whatever the boy wanted, he wanted nothing to do with it.

When rehearsal concluded, Simon left pretty quickly. Agatha was a nice girl, but he really didn't want to get stuck in another conversation with her again, and he really didn't want to run into the super pissed off guy, so he dashed out of there as soon as he got the chance.

It wasn't until he was face to face with his dorm for the next few days, key in hand, that he finally got nervous. He wished Penny were here, just to help smooth things out if things got awkward. Unfortunately, he was completely alone. But he had to go in.

He turned the key.

The boy was there. As in, the boy. You know, the one that looked like he wanted to stab Simon right then and there during rehearsal? Yeah. That boy. His incredibly pale skin was more visible now, his white button up completely unbuttoned, his dark jeans resting slightly slightly below his hips. His long black hair, which had been pulled up into a small bun earlier, now fell freely to right above his shoulders. The lights were off.

Simon just stood there, completely slack jaw. The boy hadn't noticed him yet.

Rather than move, rather than shut the door, rather than do anything normal, Simon simply watched, frozen, as the boy removed his shirt, revealing a surprisingly amount of shoulder and back muscles. For a lean guy, he sure was muscular. Simon's cheeks flushed.

Suddenly, the boy turned, catching Simon's eye. Simon felt a sudden jolt of panic, an urge to move, to do something, anything, to explain that he wasn't staring, promise, he just... well, he didn't have an explanation. He was staring. Simon silently prayed that the boy wouldn't call him out.

"You..." The boy murmured, taking a good look at Simon. "Sorry, I didn't hear you come in. You can turn on the light, if you want."

He... wasn't mad? Simon just saw him not too long ago, and he was definitely super pissed off then. He glanced over at him, just to check, but he definitely didn't seem mad, he was actually pretty chill. What was with the change? Maybe... that was just his face?

He looked over again. The boy was fishing something out of his drawer, a new shirt hopefully (for Simon's sake), but he didn't seem angry. Distracted maybe, but not angry. 

God, please let him be putting on a shirt.

He didn't put on a shirt. 

Instead, he turned to face Simon, his hair falling in his eyes. "I'm Baz, by the way."

Simon forced a smile. It was awkward, but it was there. "Simon."

Bad didn't smile, but he didn't seem angry. 

"I have to take a shower before the social." Bad said as he walked towards the bathroom door. He rested his hand on the doorknob. "See you around, Simon." 

Simon had to turn away to hide his blush. The thought his new roommate, his new very muscular roommate and surprisingly conventionally attractive roommate, in the shower, was too much for him. He couldn't stay here. He had to go see Penny.

Thankfully, Penny's rehearsal had just concluded, so she was already in her room when Simon arrived. He entered without knocking, not an uncommon practice between the two of them, plopping himself down on her bed with a sigh. Penny didn't even bother to look, opting to continue to braid her hair in front of the mirror.

"Finally meet your roommate?" She asked with a smirk.

Simon's cheeks flushed, so he moved to cover them with his hands. "Ugh."

"Oof, that bad?" She asked, scrunching up her nose slightly.

Simon rolled over to face her. "No, not bad."

Penny looked confused.

Simon sighed. "Okay, like, not good, but also, not bad, you know?" He paused. "Penny, I just.. I can't be around him! He's just so... so..."

"Annoying?" Penny offered.

"Hot!" Simon exclaimed, clearly exasperated. "He's so attractive, I can't even deal with it!"

Penny didn't even skip a beat. "It's only 3 days, Si. You'll live."

Simon covered his face with Penny's pillow. "Ugh..."

Penny rolled her eyes. "Get up, Simon. You need to get ready for the social."

He groaned. "Ugh, I am not going to that."

"It's required." She added.

He groaned again. 

So he found himself at this social later in the evening, sitting alone at a table while he waited for Penny to return with her drink. And, as per usual, Simon wasn't paying attention.

Suddenly, he felt a familiar gaze pierce into him, causing him to snap back into reality. 

Yep. Bad was definitely staring at him. Angrily! Those downturned eyebrows and slightly pouty lips definitely meant anger. What even was going on?

Simon started to babble the second Penny returned. "Pen, is that boy staring at me?"

Penny "subtly" shot Baz a look. "Fuck, what'd you do?" She asked, turning back to face Simon. "He looks pissed..."

"I knew it!" Simon exclaimed, his eyes wide. "That's my roommate, he's been looking at me like this all day!"

"Ooh, that's him?" Penny mused. "A dark, brooding type, eh? An interesting choice for you, Snow."

Simon rolled his eyes. "Yeah, if he didn't hate me for no apparent reason, I'd totally go and strike out. Really. That sounds like an absolutely stellar idea."

Penny snorted. "Whatever dude, I'm not the one who has to live him for the next three days."

Simon just looked away. "Yeah."

He was still thinking about it after the social, after he and Penny had split ways to go to their separate dorms, after he had walked down three flights of stairs to to reach his room, after he had inserted the key into the lock of his door. Why did Baz keep glaring at him? Why was he so mad?

Hell, it made him angry.

Oh, when he saw that Baz, he was gonna light into him, he was gonna let him know what he thought about the whole glaring thing. Baz was going to get some words.

Storming into the room, Simon threw his bag down, his eyes full of fire.

Upon hearing the door slam, Baz looked up, a sleepy look on his face. "Oh, hey Sim-"

"Don't you DARE 'hey, simon' me, you ass!" Simon exploded, slamming his hand against Baz's desk. "You've been glaring at me all day like I killed your fucking family cat or something, and I'd very much like to know why!"

Baz looked away. "I didn't, I mean, I'm not..." He blushed. "It's nothing."

Simon flared his nostrils. "Don't you even, Baz! You glared at my when I was talking to Agatha, and then again when I was talking to Penny, but you act all buddy buddy when we're in the room? What the fuck is up with you?"

Baz refused to meet his eyes. "I told you it's nothing."

"Baz, I swear to god-"

"It's nothing."

"Baz-"

"It's nothing."

"Baz, I swear to god if you do not give me a straight answer I will fucking-"

"Fine." Baz's voice was soft, shaky. "If I tell you the reason, do you promise to not harass me about it..?"

Simon took a deep breath. "Okay, fine, I promise. Can you please just be straight with me.

Baz chuckled quietly to himself. "Well, I can't exactly promise tha-"

Simon frowned. "Out with it."

Baz sighed sadly, slowly raising his head to meet Simon's eyes. "I guess, I just don't like seeing you talk to girls, cause... cause I think you're really cute and I really wanted you to be gay."

Simon smirked.

Baz paused, cocking his head to the side slightly. 

In one fluid movement, Simon grabbed Baz's tie and pulled him close, kissing him passionately. When their lips met, it felt, well, not like magic, but it sure was hot.

When they broke apart to breathe, Simon grinned. "We'll probably never see each other again after all-state, you know." 

Baz couldn't take his eyes off of Simon, a rare genuine smile painted on his now slightly swollen lips as well. "Yeah, and?"

Simon leaned in closer. "So, we should sit in this room and make out like dumb teenagers instead of going to that stupid Gala tonight."

Baz nodded, grinning ear to ear. "Oh, most definitely."


End file.
